<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all is calm, all is bright by joisattempting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698760">all is calm, all is bright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joisattempting/pseuds/joisattempting'>joisattempting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>look over there it's a wild falsettos college au [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Bones, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drawing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Healing, M/M, as does whizzer, he draws on whizzer’s cast :), idk - Freeform, marvin is an Artist and no i do not take constructive criticism, marvin loves his boyf, sorta??, this took me so long and i can’t figure out why</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joisattempting/pseuds/joisattempting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>marvin spends some time alone with a healing whizzer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Whizzer Brown/Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>look over there it's a wild falsettos college au [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all is calm, all is bright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>part twenty!!! we hit the big two!!!<br/>okay i realise that might’ve sounded strange,, sorry<br/>i’ve been excited to write this for forever i’m not even kidding</p><p>ngl it didn’t turn out how i anticipated? but i’m not complaining! this took me forever and i kept cutting stuff but it’s done! we’re here! and i hope you like it! </p><p>comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, they really do make me very happy :)</p><p>tw : broken bones</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re good? You don’t need anything?” Marvin asked for the umpteenth time, awkwardly loitering by the couch that Whizzer lay on, a hot-pink blanket draped over his battered body. Two days since the incident. The one where evil splashes of red had contaminated his angel. The one where his lover’s chilling stillness seemed like, at that moment, the loudest thing in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the millionth time, I’m good. You’ve done enough,” he smiled as much as he could through his swollen lips. Sitting up, he drew his legs to his throbbing chest. “Come sit,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you can tell me if you need anything,” Marvin pushed. “I can, uh, make you eggs. I made Gordon Ramsay cry because of how good my eggs are,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did the absence of any kind of spice make him cry, too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. Do you want my Masterchef-worthy eggs or not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine. But put salt in them, or I’ll throw the plate at you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, eggs were made. Scrambled, just as the taller man liked them. But the bland taste wasn’t present, Whizzer found. A certain curly-haired law student sat on the couch with him, spooning the eggs into his mouth like a parent would a fussy child. For a moment there was comfortable silence, before both of them burst into laughter that filled the entire apartment with merriment. It made Whizzer’s bruised rib begin to sting again, and stopped abruptly, his mouth still upturned and his brown eyes still howling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is… romantic,” the photographer chuckled, opening his mouth to eat another piece of the surprisingly-edible eggs. Marvin’s eyes squeezed tightly shut as he giggled - a gleeful, tinkling sound that, for a fleeting second, banished every single one of Whizzer’s hurts to their gloomy faraway land. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like them?” the law student cocked a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to know why you couldn’t just make eggs like that from the start,” he said, scrunching up his face as Marvin planted a light, tentative kiss to his temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you threatened to throw a plate at me. Not normally how you get what you want, but you terrify me,” the law major laughed, leaning over to put the plate on the white IKEA coffee table. All of a sudden, the ghost of a smile played about Marvin’s lips. An idea forming in his mind, he ungracefully slid off the couch, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend’s quizzical look. “Wait here,” he said, excitement evident in his tone. “Close your eyes,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dashing in and out of his room at the speed of sound, he sock-slid on the hardwood back to the couch, clutching his most pristine package of coloured pens. Warmth filled his body, from his head, right down to his little toe, and his grin couldn’t help but widen as he flopped onto the couch again. “What’s your favourite colour, babe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes still shut, the other man folded his arms, snickering even so. “Darling, you know this,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure why he’d asked. Spine tingling at the pet name, Marvin fingered the yellow marker. Yellow: optimism, spontaneity, light. Whizzer’s colour. Inching closer, he felt giddy and somewhat lightheaded when his fingers gently lifted the plaster cast. Emotions exploded from the pen as he began to draw. Believe it or not, Marvin was skilled in the field of art and drawing, taking classes in high school, and now sketching for pleasure should he be able to snag a free hour. Nobody had seen his sketchbook, not even Whizzer, mainly because the drawings that filled the pages were candid sketches of him doing countless things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller man squirmed. “It tickles!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold still,” he laughed, squinting as a miniature rocket ship began to take its shape. “You’ll like it,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you making me close my eyes because you’re drawing dicks on my cast?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will neither confirm nor deny,” Sunflowers, planets, sea creatures, trees of various types; other pens were thrown into the mix as Marvin’s imagination ran wild. He could only hope Whizzer would like it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>drawing dicks on my cast? Marvin Alexander, what is this </span>
  <em>
    <span>blasphemy? </span>
  </em>
  <span>This</span>
  <em>
    <span> sin! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I would’ve expected better!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only rolled his eyes and continued, sketching to his heart’s desire until next to no white plaster could be seen under the vast collection of miniscule doodles. In the midst of it all, he’d written his name with orange and red ink, in the nicest block letters he could, just as classmates would sign casts when someone broke a bone at school. Smiling, he admired his handiwork. His heart swelled. How could he feel so connected to rock-hard paper mache? Pride bloomed in his chest - after all, he turned a plain cast into something worthy of the greatest boyfriend in the entire world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open up,” Marvin mumbled nervously, capping his pen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On seeing what he’d done, Whizzer’s face immediately lit up, and he lifted his head to lock eyes with his lover, glowing with happiness. “Marvin, it’s wonderful. I love it, thank you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Course I do,” he said, like it was the most obvious thing. Laying his head on Marvin’s stomach, he cuddled closer to the man he had the privilege of calling a boyfriend, careful not to apply pressure to his damaged rib or the four stitches above his ear. Eyes drooping shut in contentment, he allowed the other man to absently play with his hair. It’d lengthened considerably - he'd allowed his perfect crew cut to grow out some. “Fuck, you’re wonderful,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which one’s your favourite?” Marvin examined his hand, stained with inks of various colours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That little guy,” Whizzer smiled fondly, lifting his weighted arm and pointing at a doodle near the finger opening of the cast, depicting correction fluid stars, drawn on a navy blue sky, joined up to make two constellations: one of his zodiac, Leo, and the other Scorpio - Marvin’s. It was right above one of the sun, with the planets in a neat, orderly line beside it. Every drawing on his cast meant the world to Whizzer, but he felt the most drawn towards the constellations. Constantly, he seemed to eye it. “But I love all of them. And you. We can’t forget that,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Face flushing, Marvin bent to press a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Gosh. I can’t believe you’d settle for such a dork,” he scoffed, laughing airily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Listen to me. I don’t want anyone else on God’s green earth to draw on my casts, or be my boyfriend,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The earth’s not so green anymore, is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be honest, you’re not wrong,” Whizzer traced the patterns on his newly-personalised cast. “My point is, you’re the sweetest, handsomest, most thoughtful man I know,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Except you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Except me,”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>fin. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>